


5 goodbye kisses and 1 morning kiss

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: 基爾伯特向羅斯瑪麗索求的五個離別吻，及羅斯瑪麗給予的一個早安吻。





	1. 1st Goodbye Kiss

題目：5 goodbye kisses and 1 morning kiss  
作者：天寧  
配對：主普英，ALL英可能  
出處：Axis Power Hetalia  
分類：NC-17  
警告：我不擁有黑塔利亞。  
角色各種OOC  
側面性性描寫

自我流英子——羅斯瑪麗‧柯克蘭

有OC出現，自擬國家及地區。  
性轉漢/諾/威/王/國——安內洛蕾‧哈特曼

 

以下內容全屬個人觀點，與現實組織、國家及軍事機構無關  
筆者對文章保留一切權利，謝絕所以無授權轉載或抄襲

 

>>>>

 

1\. ) 1st Goodbye Kiss

原來碧翠的山坡已經被血染成一片慘不忍睹的紅色，氧化作用奪去血液鮮麗的顏色和溫度，浸在血裡的泥土黑得嚇人。死去的士兵張著眼睛，他們的瞳孔上覆蓋一塊白色的布幕，死神冰冷的手撫著他們青白的臉頰，失去主人的肢體扭曲地躺在山坡，屍體層層疊疊的堆起來，看得活下來的士兵和軍官們膽戰心驚。  
羅斯瑪麗‧柯克蘭沈默地凝視不遠的山坡，昨天她在那個煉獄裡打滾，機械地重覆射擊和刺擊的動作，她的手套抵不住長時間的磨擦，拇指磨出一個大洞；昨天穿在她身上的軍服全是血，腥臭的紅色外衣早已變成黑色，她卻小心地收好那件外衣，她的蘇格蘭兄長也是一樣，那是他們努力的證明，亦是一個血淋淋的提示——勝利的代價從不便宜，光榮是黑暗的假面。  
“早上好，貝什米特，”她沒有回頭，“你起得真早。”  
基爾伯特輕哼，他把大衣披上羅斯瑪麗的肩膀，金髮女子反抗似的想要扯下大衣。“別，安內洛蕾堅持的，”他警告似的說，羅斯瑪麗頓了頓，她揪起大衣的一角，把臉埋在普魯士藍的粗糙布料裡，“她跟尼/德/蘭吵了起來，尼/德/蘭怎也不願把比/利/時交給她看護……蘇/格/蘭正在處理弗朗克。”  
“湯會好好的教訓那青蛙了，“羅斯瑪麗淡漠地說，“這是你的衣服，貝什米特，國王的軍隊的制服不是藍色的。”  
“親父保佑，安內洛蕾的那件大衣已經穿不了，”基爾伯特嘀咕道，他翻個白眼，站到羅斯瑪麗的旁邊，他們前方的戰場殘景讓久歷沙場的普魯士人忍不住蹙眉，“你們真有夠拼命的。”  
“你們也是，”羅斯瑪麗呢喃，她瞥見基爾伯特臉上的鬚渣和藏不住疲倦的側面，“你們……的到來非常合時。”  
“本大爺答應安內洛蕾會幫助她的，再說弗朗克這傢伙太會折騰了，不往他的臉上揍幾拳讓他老實下來不行，”基爾伯特不屑地說，他扳了扳手指，“本大爺開始明白你的執著了，弗朗克是個大麻煩。”  
“他一直也是，”羅斯瑪麗輕嘖，她不喜歡基爾伯特跟安內洛蕾的親密，那總讓她感覺她是個外人，“安內洛蕾終於奪回她的家了，你們又是鄰居了。”  
“本大爺可期待她的啤酒呢！”基爾伯特笑道，“安內洛蕾這鄰居真是不錯，她既不像莉茲那般粗暴，又不像小少爺那樣會鬧……本大爺沒怎跟她打架啦，倒是常常跟她打牌。”  
羅斯瑪麗微笑，她的眼睛有些酸。“別欺負安內洛蕾，她是個好人，”她平靜地說，“我要回去了，湯那傢伙不懂節制，青蛙會被他打死。”  
“本大爺跟你一起，”基爾伯特說，他抓起羅斯瑪麗的右手，“別脫下你的大衣，不然安內洛蕾非屠了本大爺不可。”  
羅斯瑪麗嘗試掙開基爾伯特。“她不會，”英格蘭人反駁，她渴求基爾伯特的溫暖和他厚大粗糙的手心，但她理智地知道，這名驕傲的銀髮男人不會出現在她的床伴名單上，她少得可憐的良知不許她摧毀海因里希的弟弟，“倒是你，難道你不怕安內洛蕾誤會嗎？”  
“什麼？”  
“安內洛蕾，”羅斯瑪麗說，她發現漢/諾/威/王/國的名字難以發音，“你……”

基爾伯特用力地扯過羅斯瑪麗，他把她壓在一棵樹上。他在這個陰冷的樹林聽到震耳欲聾的炮聲和戰爭的死亡哀嚎，大炮震撼著大地，火藥和鮮血獨有的味道刺激他的每條神經；他向上帝和天上的親父祈求他能夠趕上，畢竟他不能讓弗朗西斯家的矮子東山再起。基爾伯特不敢想像羅斯瑪麗敗下陣的樣子，不列顛的戰爭女王只會高昂著她美麗的頭，冷亮的碧眸挑釁似的俯視她的對手，揮舞她手中的武器直到最後。  
基爾伯特喜歡看著羅斯瑪麗在戰場上廝殺，他的血液似是沸騰起來，戰爭女王連最簡單的揮劍和替手槍上膛也充滿皇家的高貴優雅，她的存在讓基爾伯特興奮，她高傲的微笑更讓基爾伯特著迷。普/魯/士/王/國的眼光精明得很，他知道羅斯瑪麗是一塊寶玉，他不會輕放棄出這樣的瑰寶，他決心佔有。

基爾伯特捧著羅斯瑪麗的臉，試探似的吻上英格蘭人的唇，她的唇比他想像的來得柔軟，卻不是他初嘗人事的少女那軟綿的感覺。他輕輕啃咬羅斯瑪麗的唇，金髮的女子睜圓她的大眼，她看起來幾近天真；普魯士人藉著羅斯瑪麗張嘴的剎那入侵她的口腔，羅斯瑪麗的臉頰泛起漂亮的水紅色，她的雙臂環著他的脖子，她的身體在普魯士的軍用大衣下顯得嬌小而瘦弱，但基爾伯特仍感到她的力量。  
他肆意地侵占她的口腔，羅斯瑪麗閉著眼睛，她默許了基爾伯特的放肆。

分開時他們也在喘息，羅斯瑪麗用袖子抹去下巴的銀絲，她扯下普魯士的軍用大衣，把它擠進基爾伯特的懷裡。

“……這是不正確的，”她搖著頭倔強地說，“你把我跟安內洛蕾弄錯了。”  
“本大爺沒有弄錯，”基爾伯特堅持道，“本大爺不會吻安內洛蕾，更不會吻莉茲，你才是本大爺想要的。”  
“你錯了，”羅斯瑪麗痛苦地說，“你錯了，錯得很徹底。”

基爾伯特看著羅斯瑪麗轉身走回她的營地，他抱著留有羅斯瑪麗微溫的大衣，凝視戰爭女王孤傲的背影，普魯士人感到難受，他努力壓抑他的衝動。  
安內洛蕾沒有要求他拿大衣給羅斯瑪麗，韋爾夫家的小姐甚至對他起了敵意。“戰爭女王才不是你這強盜出生的騎士能高擧的，給我滾回你的營地去！”深亞麻色長髮的女子憤怒地咆哮，她灰綠松石色的明眸迸出冷光，她娥美的臉頰上沾著泥巴和血跡，軍服像是在泥裡滾過一樣髒，“看在獅子亨利的份上，我絕對不把羅斯讓給你，她是我的！”  
“……或許我們要看看，”基爾伯特冷冷地說，“到底誰能獲得女王陛下的青睞。“  
“那不是你！”安內洛蕾尖叫似的說，“不是你，不是任何的男人，她是戰爭女王，她不會臣服於你們！你們只會傷害她。”  
“不，”他傲慢地笑道，“本大爺不需要她的臣服，騎士又怎會高於女王？”

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


	2. 2nd Goodbye Kiss

水手國王死去的一刻，安內洛蕾深深地歎息，她和柯克蘭不再擁有相同的上司，她亦失去柯克蘭一家明確強大的保護。  
世界在改變，工業革命在喬治二世和威爾斯親王腓特烈王子的唇槍舌劍中悄然出生，那時古老的波賽冬從神話裡醒來，一身白衣的不/列/顛/尼/亞握著三叉戟和圓盾，伴隨她的孩子君臨七大洋。大英帝國的制海權似是上天賜予的特權，柯克蘭家毫不吝惜地運用那份恩賜，利用他們心愛的海洋建立強大的貿易強國。  
她看到熱騰騰的蒸氣和轉動的齒輪，強大的動力大大提升工廠的生產力，還有兵器的殺傷力……安內洛蕾顫抖著抱緊身體，她不敢想像未來的戰爭，還有普魯士的條頓戰神，他會把槍口對著她嗎？  
“恩斯特‧奧古斯特……”安內洛蕾呢喃著她新的上司的名字，她環視重建的菩提宮(Leine Palace)的豪華套房，“喔，上帝，願您能帶給我奧古斯都‧凱撒的盛世，使漢諾威遠離戰火，遠離普魯士的欲望。”  
她的王國的安穩在動搖，因為她的利益和安全不再是不列顛需要操心的，漢/諾/威/王/國只是不/列/顛的盟友，而盟友是最不可信的。

在四個喬治和一個威廉後，大英帝國和她的殖民地迎來一名年輕的女王，她擁有亞歷山大大帝的名字，她是古羅馬神話的勝利女神，尊貴的亞歷山德珊‧維多利亞女王——柯克蘭家的男性忍不住感慨，他們家真是女王的國度，打從凱爾特時期他們已經被女人牽著鼻子走了——碧翠絲對著仙女王送來的裙子大發雷霆，若不是哈羅德拉著她，他們將多出一名身兼漢諾威國王的上司。  
羅斯瑪麗冷靜地打量她的裙子，她朝裙子的腰圍比畫，不列顛的戰爭女王肯定她穿不上那件違反人體結構的裙子，絕對不是她很胖。  
金髮女子滿意地點頭，把裙子往後一拋，不偏不正地敲在專門來送衣服的大臣的面上。她撿起被碧翠斯摧毀的長裙，再次扔到大臣的面上；威爾斯人舉起茶杯，淺淺地啜口溫熱的茶，他們愈來愈離不開這奇妙又美味的發酵植物了。  
但這不包括愛酒如命的托瑪斯，蘇格蘭人帶著禮物去探視他的加拿大養子了，沒半年是回不了來。女王的加冕典禮需要她的國家在場見證，還有別國的王儲及重臣，他們必為女王的年輕貌美所折服，還有她從父輩那兒承繼的財富。

“她會結婚嗎？”羅斯瑪麗突然問，“我們的女王會成為傀儡嗎？”  
“她只是十八歲的少女，親愛的，”碧翠絲說，“但這是我們必須擔心的問題，上帝，我不許女王的伴侶騎在女王的頭上。”  
“國會才是凌駕一切的，”歐文緩慢地說，“你們別忘了查理一世，國會不喜歡不聽話的王儲，再說，安妮女王也不是結了婚？”  
“他們會討論的，”哈羅德預言似的說，“維多利亞不是榮光的伊利沙白，她會結婚，她會生育……時代已經改變了，王儲不再是絕對的，大不列顛屬於國會，女王只是漂亮的洋娃娃，或許多了些冷酷和自私。”  
羅斯瑪麗不屑地冷嘖，她靠著攝政王時期的翼背扶手椅，愛憐似的拍打硬木扶手上的金紅色羊毛繡帷。“所有的人也是自私的，”她冷淡地說，她看著小茶几上的白磁茶具，“我們也是……那可恨的貿易逆差終於扭過了來了。”  
“印度的支出平衡亦解決了，海軍的開支可不少，”歐文平靜地說，“但我對鴉片在我國的合法性有所懷疑，它們不是好東西。”  
“你們真是壞孩子，把這樣的東西帶到別人的國家去，”碧翠絲假笑道，她輕啜一口蘋果酒，“但這才是柯克蘭。”  
“我們也身陷其中，碧，”哈羅德提醒道，“快樂是罪惡，放縱的快樂更是——敬斯圖亞特的歡樂派對國王！”  
“敬可愛的小查理！”柯克蘭們愉快地高呼，“這是派對的時間！”  
斯圖亞特的派對國王似是聽到柯克蘭的呼聲，他慵懶地把弄他的假髮，狡黠的黑色眼睛帶著冷酷的笑意，眺望西敏寺外的倫敦繁華街道；他是快活縱容的國王，他嗅到到人類在無限的愉悅中墮落的臭味，還有遠東的罌粟花香。  
死去的國王身旁多出一個純白的身影，榮光的伊利沙白朝她的後輩嬌憨微笑，查理在女王大理石似的眼睛裡找到他的影像——王儲們鏡亮殘酷的黑眼睛了然地眨動，他們坐在白色的石棺上，耐心地等待聖保羅大教堂的鐘聲響起，凱旋的勝利儀式從不讓他們失望，也不曾讓他們生厭。  
他們愛死了祖國的強盛富裕，還有祖國的榮譽驕傲。別的國家和國民？喔，上帝，美麗的不/列/顛/尼/亞只愛她的海洋和孩子們，海洋的女主人手持畫有大不列顛國旗的圓盾，帶著巨濤緩慢地向東方前進。

1868年，維多利亞女王在西敏寺加冕，成為大不列顛及愛爾蘭聯合王國的女王，她是世上最強大的國家的君主，是一個美好又黑暗的時代的象徵。  
年輕的女王對她的未來充滿期望，她在加冕典禮後回到新建的白金漢官，喬治四世精心改建的奢華王宮像是女王冠冕上的明鑽，襯托女王明麗白晢的身姿。她換上繡著金絲的晚裝，棕色的長髮上裝飾著紅玫瑰和金冠，優雅地步入舞會的大廳；女王的微笑比大廳的水晶垂燈更明亮，她輕快的步履如一隻白鴿，維多利亞環視這間華美的大廳，歐洲的王族及各國大使試探似的打量年輕的女王，他們計算她的價值。  
羅斯瑪麗朝她的女王伸出手，身穿軍裝的金髮女子輕吻她的女王的手背，她們滑入空出的舞台。英格蘭人漂亮的長腰惹得在場的男性生物一陣燥熱，她跳著男方的舞步，動作流暢而優雅，她的微笑像是陳年威士忌般醉人，在水晶燈的彩光下折出琥珀似的色澤。  
不列顛的戰爭女王或許藏起她的傲踞，但她冷冽的碧綠眼眸把不少的貴族釘在原地，她向各國下了警告；維多利亞的長裙輕巧地落地，羅斯瑪麗放開她的女王的手，安靜地退回場邊，讓維多利亞挑選她心儀的舞伴。  
她拿了杯香檳，躲在人群的後方，維多利亞跟艾伯特正在舞池中央，年輕的王子深情地凝視維多利亞女王，女王只是瞇起她的眼睛，對艾伯特的愛慕很是受落——誰也猜不出她那端莊的小腦袋裡想著什麼——羅斯瑪麗突然想到，女王緊扶著艾伯特的腰，她的手有些顫抖。  
羅斯瑪麗低低地笑起來，女王的舞伴此時換了普魯士王儲，金髮的女子開始找尋基爾伯特標誌性的銀髮，普魯士人正在婉拒一名小姐的邀請，他帶著濃烈口音的英語聽得那名小姐一頭霧水。羅斯瑪麗按著嘴巴，她想不到自大囂躁的基爾伯特竟在年輕的小姐前害羞，普魯士人的耳朵開始紅起來，他瞥見羅斯瑪麗。  
基爾伯特無助地看著羅斯瑪麗，他盡力跟年輕的貴族小姐拉開距離，可惜那名小姐選擇性地無視基爾伯特的拒絕，步步逼近患有嚴重女性恐懼症的前聖騎士。普魯士人急得快哭了，羅斯瑪麗覺得基爾伯特的表情很有趣，她舉起酒杯，惡劣地裝出敬酒的動作。  
普魯士人有一刻是想哭的，他多想一把推開這名抹著濃烈香水和脂粉的貴族小姐，一頭撞進附近的教堂尋求上帝的安慰——羅斯瑪麗終於看夠了，她拉過一名侍者，吩咐他把香檳遞給基爾伯特。金髮的女子渴望寧靜，她向著大廳的側門前進，基爾伯特慌忙地跟上。  
“你真幸運，貝什米特，那是卡里埃多家的一名伯爵小姐，”羅斯瑪麗笑道，基爾伯特憤恨地盯著她，“喔，別這樣，小女孩還不懂事。”  
“……本大爺對小女孩不感覺興趣，”基爾伯特嘀咕，“不，女人太可怕了。”  
“我是女人，貝什米特，”羅斯瑪麗提醒前，她感到被冒犯了，“我對你的不適感到抱歉，失禮了。”  
“你是特別的，”基爾伯特急切地說，“你跟那些貴族小姐不一樣，你是一名戰士！該死的，本大爺弄垮了，對不對？”  
他懊惱地搔頭，飛快地咕嚕著些什麼。羅斯瑪麗停在門前，她的手按著漆金的門把，她緩慢地施力，羅斯瑪麗痛恨她被感情控制的頭腦，她咬牙用力地按下門把，基爾伯特突然從後撲上來，他一手抵著門，一手抓著她的手腕。  
久歷沙場的英格蘭人下意識地抬起她的手肘，用力往後揮去，她後覺後知地想起那是基爾伯特，那海軍藍的手肘險險地停在基爾伯特的胸前；羅斯瑪麗扭過頭，普魯士人神態淡漠，他俯下身，準確地吻上羅斯瑪麗的唇。  
“本大爺是認真的，”他在她的唇邊低沈地呢喃，“你才是本大爺想要的，你是特別的。”  
羅斯瑪麗抖著她的唇，基爾伯特再次吻了她，她聽到大廳的管弦樂合奏，還有女士矜持的笑聲，政客間的竊竊私語。

這是維多利亞女王的時代，是一個美好又黑暗的世界——曾經的國王及女王們在西敏寺裡等待凱撒的勝利儀式，不/列/顛/尼/亞在印度洋的波濤間休憩，波賽冬和祂的孩子一樣熱衷於擴展領土，不列顛的國旗將在世界的所有時區飄揚。

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


	3. 3rd Goodbye Kiss

基爾伯特恍惚地抬起頭，用力地眨動他酸痛的眼睛，他的脖子僵掉了，拿筆的手也沒了感覺，他小心地放好鋼筆，伸展他像生鏽的機械一樣的身體。他失去了時間的感覺，他忘記他坐在書桌前多久了，需要他處理的文件如洪水一般湧進他的辦公室，基爾伯特發誓他找天要寫下一本《王室婚禮籌備手冊》給他可愛的弟弟和手下參考——他寧可混進軍隊裡來一場操練，或是跑到腓特烈‧威廉大學聽課——普魯士人開始後悔他一時頭腦發熱的決定了，他不應自告奮勇協助王室事務總管準備腓特烈‧威廉親王和不列顛的維多利亞長公主的婚禮(雖然在偉大的維多利亞女王的堅持下，兩人的婚禮將在倫敦聖詹姆士宮的御用禮拜堂舉行)。  
基爾伯特深曉這場王室婚禮背後的意味，維多利亞女王是個精明的女人，比她更敏慧的政治家們也看到普魯士日漸強大的國力，維多利亞長公主是他們的工具，他們渴望拉近倫敦和柏林的聯繫。  
他亦知道安內洛蕾在警戒他，韋爾夫家的小姐日夜從她的菩提宮眺望中歐平原上的陰影，她的背後是洶湧寒冷的北海，不/列/顛的態度像是她的天氣般不穩定，安內洛蕾不曾懷疑羅斯瑪麗把她賣了的可能，柯克蘭一家拿著金子和條約文件放在銅金秤上比較的情況她看得可多了。

基爾伯特隨著腓特烈‧威廉親王和他的兩親來到倫敦，倫敦婉雅的身姿藏在煙霧中，他從馬車的窗戶瞟到納爾遜記念柱含糊的輪廓。工業革命為大英帝國帶來財富，但工廠的廢氣為倫敦帶來嚴重的污染，燃燒過的煤炭殘渣使懸浮粒子量大大提升，嚴重污染的空氣對人類的呼吸系統造成巨大的影響，亦破壞大理石建築的色彩，喬治時期的建築也被薰得黑黑的。  
羅斯瑪麗在漢普頓宮迎接他們，這座都鐸時期的王家宮殿對羅斯瑪麗有特殊意義。英格蘭人一身明紅的軍裝很是醒目，她操著一口帶點北方味道的德語友善地問候普魯士王室成員；英格蘭人握起奧古斯塔王妃的手，親吻她的手背，她的動作俐落而優雅，猶如一名紳士，逗得王妃像少女般羞怯地淺笑。  
普魯/士/打量著英格蘭人，他發現她的臉色異常蒼白，基爾伯特對上流貴族的小姐和夫人們的審美觀有所聽聞，但羅斯瑪麗不是她們的一份子，不列顛的戰爭女王以她的健康為傲，這是她為國家奮鬥的根本。羅斯瑪麗的腳步也浮浮的，昔日縱橫戰場的她決不會沈醉在貴族的奢華舞會和玩鬧中，她趫捷的步履也少了拿破崙時期的力量。  
基爾伯特如鷹的目光刺得羅斯瑪麗不太舒服，她還是假笑著握上普魯士人的手，她的手勁輕了許多，基爾伯特擔憂她的健康——離七月還有半年的時間呢！普魯士人習慣性地往羅斯瑪麗的背後望去，他被羅斯瑪麗背後的侍從和官員嚇到了，銀髮的男人發揮他引以為傲的控制力，不讓他的驚訝表現出來。  
在漢普頓宮的柯克蘭，只有羅斯瑪麗一人，依著他過去的經驗，蘇/格/蘭或是威/爾/斯才不會讓羅斯瑪麗跟基爾伯特獨處——弗朗西斯不止一次頂著熊貓眼和巴掌印抱怨柯克蘭家的家族愛有多深厚。  
柯克蘭家出事了，他肯定地想，銀髮的男人不加思索地背誦官方的客套語問候英格蘭人，羅斯瑪麗得體地回應，他們的上司們非常滿意他們的表現。  
但他們不需要睡在同一房間這獎勵——基爾伯特揉著眉心，羅斯瑪麗坐在四柱的大床上，她的臉色比傍晚更差，金髮的女子開始咳嗽。  
“喔，看在弗列茨的份上，你家到底出了什麼事？”基爾伯特遲疑地坐到羅斯瑪麗的旁邊，他順著她的背，“你怎瘦了……老天，你的手是黑色的！”  
“煤渣，”她沙啞地說，“看看倫敦和我的河流，我的心臟上有一層……”她又咳起來，“灰……該死的，我快呼吸不了，我想我明白被活埋的人的心情了。”  
“你怕麼？”基爾伯特認真地問，羅斯瑪麗垂下頭，她斷斷續續地咳著，“窒息非常的可怕，雖然本大爺見過更恐怖的刑罰和拷問，但本大爺只是在旁看著他們死去。“  
“……血腥瑪麗，”羅斯瑪麗低喃，“我不喜歡火刑，窒息不算可怕，你該嘗嘗心臟在燃燒的感覺。”  
“倫敦大火，上帝，那是三天吧？”基爾伯特回想，“你的忍受力有多強。”  
“女人承受痛楚的能力比男人強，”羅斯瑪麗冷嘲似的說，“所以生孩子的是我們，男人卻把我們看成附屬品，要我們千依百順，沒了女人他們也不是活不下去。”  
“國家會生孩子嗎？”基爾伯特尖銳地反問，羅斯瑪麗兇狠地瞪著他，“你在鬧什麼別扭？本大爺不知道你家的上司說了什麼，但你不是附屬品，本大爺以本大爺的名譽保證……還有弗朗西的鬍子！“  
羅斯瑪麗忍俊不住。“那隻青蛙的鬍子我才不要，”她拂過瀏海，“抱歉，我有些煩躁……”  
“……跟你家的哥哥們有關的？”基爾伯特問，他機警地打量著羅斯瑪麗，英格蘭人垂著頭，她交握的手顫抖著，“抱歉，本大爺失禮了。”  
“上司和政客，”羅斯瑪麗淡然道，基爾伯特覺得她在哭泣，“我們的感受並不在他們的考慮。”  
基爾伯特輕輕拍打羅斯瑪麗的肩膀，他們陷入沈默，基爾伯特想他還是把羅斯瑪麗獨留在房間比較好——驕傲的戰爭女王的淚水——這是極珍稀的寶物，基爾伯特倘未有足夠的資本負擔。

“……一下子就好，”羅斯瑪麗突然呢喃，她湊近基爾伯特，基爾伯特吃驚地眨眼，他感到臉頰濕濕的，他的唇上多了一份重量，“原諒我，貝絲，海因茨，原諒我。”  
她淺淺地吻著基爾伯特，羅斯瑪麗的淚水把他們的臉也弄濕了，英格蘭人痛苦地懺悔著，她間中會在基爾伯特的唇邊默唸著死去的榮光女王和神/聖/羅/馬/帝/國的名字，刺痛基爾伯特的心臟。  
基爾伯特承認他是不甘的。羅斯瑪麗玫瑰似的紅潤雙頰和她嬌美的笑靨是基爾伯特隱秘的夢魘，他幻想羅斯瑪麗柔軟的金髮滑過他的指尖，不列顛的戰爭女王半垂著碧眸，她長繭的手撫過他身上的傷痕，那神秘又嬌媚的女子任他愛撫她光滑的大腿，她渴求的眼神燃燒他的理智——她以她的方式征服他，控制他，同時默許他對她的侵占——在他的幻想裡英格蘭人是歡愉而幸福的，她的親吻像蜂蜜般甜美，她白晢的膚色猶如珍珠般透潤。  
羅斯瑪麗絕望地看著他，她的眼睛充滿痛苦。基爾伯特輕拍著她的背，她抽泣著抓緊他胸前的衣物，她掩著口，基爾伯特記得她呼吸裡的令人窒息的煤炭味，它在緩慢地殺害羅斯瑪麗。  
“……你是無罪的，”基爾伯特抱緊了她，“他們會原諒你的。”

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


	4. 4th Goodbye Kiss

[電影War Horse背景]

 

他對時間已經麻目，就像死亡士兵的數目般，基爾伯特承認他是冷血的，在戰爭前期他的士兵曾經指責似的看著他，後來他們都變得跟他一樣。  
基爾伯特咬著隊裡派發的劣質煙狠狠地抽了口，法國的冬天沒有東歐的嚴冬難挺，在波蘭和俄羅斯的寒冷冬天裡年少的條/頓/騎/士/團脫去青澀，他在殺戮和搶掠中鍛鍊出雄性獨有的剛硬身體線條，又在聖母的聖像前長跪，轉著黑色的玫瑰珠唸誦拉丁的禱文。  
可是這森冷的戰壕讓他感到不自作，死神的呼吸比任何的戰爭更要接近他——他軍——的脖子，這是基爾伯特見過最可怕的戰場。無人區的障礙物纏著的鐵絲已經生繡了，基爾伯特不知道那些勾子曾經勾破多少軍服，或是刺入剛死的士兵屍體；戰壕的地上也是鮮血和各種骯髒物的混合品，他把煙頭拋到地上，用力踏平，泥濘的地濺得他的靴子都是混著血的泥巴，基爾伯特覺得他身上透著戰場殘破腐朽的味道。

他的士兵們伏在擋土牆上方的掩蔽物後，專心地觀望著無人區裡扭動的黑影在一名英軍的安撫下變得溫順，一名德國士兵指著帶勾的鐵絲線向英軍解說著，他們專注的表情足夠讓軍校的老師不甘地搥打胸口。  
基爾伯特沒有去湊熱鬧，他一反常態地變得冷漠，普魯士人就像一隻等待狩獵的黑鷹，跟那些為士兵帶來噩夢的轟炸機一起飛翔在藏藍色的高空，只是他比人類征服天空的機械來得安靜靈敏，再精巧的機器也敵不過自然界奇妙又殘暴的演化。銀髮的男人推了推脫色的頭盔，他猜測著炮火再次震撼大地的時間和無人區將會多出的屍體……  
“你他媽的呆子腦子進水了嗎？喔，不，你那天殺的小腦子肯定在掉進那他媽的戰壕時摔壞了！你這腦子比你的該死的蛋蛋還要小的傢伙到底有沒有想清楚才行動？”  
羅斯瑪麗憤怒的咆哮隨著英軍的慘叫打破戰場上稀少可貴的寧靜，基爾伯特嚇得被口水嗆到了，他拍打胸口，隔著淚眼瞥見他的士兵被不列顛的戰爭女王嚇白了一張臉，有些年輕的小夥子更在發抖。  
弗列茨保佑，基爾伯特悄悄劃個十字，啊，還有尊貴的榮光女王陛下。

羅斯瑪麗操著一口危險的東倫敦腔，色彩豐富又犀利地把她家的小士兵從頭地腳罵了一次，小士兵已經哭死了。那名德軍在旁也不知道該不該插口勸阻這名不明來歷的英國軍官，他怕這名軍官會把他也一迸罵哭了，那名矮小的軍官突然扭過頭，德國人不自覺地退後，他害怕地地吞口水，看來他的死期不遠了。  
“別害怕，“英國軍官以德語說，她的手還扭著英兵的耳朵，“我不會傷害你，士兵，我只在生這傻子的氣。”  
“……是的，”德國人說，他憐憫地看著英軍那隻紅紅的耳朵，“他的行為的確是……有些魯莽。”  
“對吧？”羅斯瑪麗說，她狠狠地瞪了英軍一眼，男人吃痛地瞇著眼睛，“你也是，士兵……”她鬆開手，像長輩般無奈地搖頭歎息，英國的小士兵正按撫著他發燙的耳朵，“你們兩個臭味相投的混蛋。”  
莫名被罵了的德國人甚是無辜地站著，英國士兵不知道嘀咕了什麼，羅斯瑪麗舉起她手中的剪刀輕輕敲打小士兵的頭盔，她向他們示意被囚在無人區裡的馬匹。清晨的霧氣滲透他們厚重的軍用禦寒衣物，微弱的白光像是濃霧裡的燈塔，朦朧的圓光融化在無人區的水坑，囚禁在鐵絲裡的馬匹無助地凝視他們，無人區裡的障礙和被炸毀的城牆儼如阿提拉立在羅馬牆外的尖樁，猙獰地指向四方，戰爭的痕跡隨處可見。  
“去吧，”她鼓勵似的說，拍打男人們的手臂，“在我們糟透了的一天開始前。”

士兵們比畫著纏著馬匹的鐵絲，德國人向英格蘭人講解剪除的順序，英格蘭人爽快地接受了，他們在馬匹兩側跪下，脫下他們已經成了身體一部份似的頭盔，共同安撫著因為剪刀而不安起來的馬。  
羅斯瑪麗想了想，她學著兩人拿下她的頭盔，一頭柔順的香檳金長髮像是翻滾的海浪，束成馬尾乖順地垂在她的背後。英格蘭人抱著她的頭盔，靜靜地守望著合力解救馬匹的兩名男人，她的眼神柔和，像是沈睡的碧綠海洋，緩慢有力的洪流在靜止似的空間裡流動，橫蠻地把途經的東西收入她的懷裡，帶著它們踱步前進。  
基爾伯特感覺他被卷入羅斯瑪麗的巨流，他定了定神，把剪刀往肩膀一拋，佯裝輕鬆地走近羅斯瑪麗，她的身上也是戰場的腐臭，塵土把她嬌美的面弄得灰灰的，她朝基爾伯特微笑。  
基爾伯特舉起一隻手，他想到滑鐵盧戰役的隔天，可惜他們的立場已經改變了。  
“你怎樣不綰髮髻了？”基爾伯特問，羅斯瑪麗聳肩，“雖然你這樣也很好看。”  
“你也是，”羅斯瑪麗開玩笑似的說，“我相信海德薇莉小姐沒少揍你，看你的頭盔。”  
“別提那男人婆！”基爾伯特吼道，“帥得像小鳥一樣的本大爺才沒有被揍，這是被石頭敲到的。”  
“……你已經被人討厭得拿石子敲你了？”羅斯瑪麗驚訝地問，“真是可怕，你這死蠢，抱歉，是貝什米特先生。”  
“你！”基爾伯特氣得牙癢癢，羅斯瑪麗挑釁似的微笑著，她微微歪著頭，“你……你……”  
“你的小腦子終於壞掉了，恭喜你，貝什米特，”羅斯瑪麗笑道，基爾伯特只差沒吐血，“希望它將會受到更嚴重的傷害，這樣它才能離開你這爛透了的主人……雖然弗朗西斯和卡里埃多比你更爛。”  
“弗朗西是你的盟友。”  
“拉丁的不可盡信，”她笑道，“你也是明白的。”  
“那麼，”他挑起她的下巴，普魯士人呢喃著低下頭，“本大爺呢？”  
“親愛的盟友，”羅斯瑪麗說，她溫熱的呼吸噴在他的臉上，融化他多日的冷漠，滋潤他喝過焦油的乾裂雙唇，“令人敬畏的對手。”  
“你也是，”基爾伯特承認，他在無人區，在他和她的士兵的亡魂下接吻，他們同時背叛了他們的責任，“柯克蘭小姐。”  
羅斯瑪麗一直也是壞心眼的，她喜歡捉弄別人，從別人的損失中獲利，整個歐洲也見識過她瘋起來有多不要命，他們用土地及財富換取她和她的家人的一課(有時不止一課)。柯克蘭家只愛大不列顛，他們是貪婪而冷酷的魔鬼，日夜以巫術操控利益的天秤，讓金錢在歐洲的盟友最緊急的時刻比盟約重，用綠色的火焰燒毀盟約，在他們的家裡冷笑著旁觀歐洲的強權被敵手拖下他們的王座，公然羞恥。  
她最後的道德感已經毀了。戰壕和無人區的泥濘日夜腐蝕她對海因里希的歉意，她身體裡的野獸在漫長黑暗的維多利亞時代的末端醒來，久違的戰場和死亡的氣息使她興奮，弗朗西斯被她嗜血瘋狂的笑容嚇得不輕。  
雖然她承認有一半是被她軍的死亡數字氣出來的。

他們維持著曖昧的距離，不列顛的戰爭女王踮著腳尖，她故意在他的耳邊沙啞地呢喃，亦發出一聲性感的低哦——基爾伯特覺得臉頰滾燙，羅斯瑪麗的長髮拂過他的耳朵，她技巧性地啃咬他的耳垂，這一切對普魯士人而言太超過了。  
“你輸定了，”羅斯瑪麗低笑道，“軍國普魯士已死，沙皇也被推翻了，貝什米特，布蘭登堡的奇蹟再不能上演。”

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


	5. 5th Goodbye Kiss

“柯克蘭，本大爺不需要那奧地利來的上司，他不適合當元首。”普魯士人嚴肅地說，“所以本大爺需要你的力量。”  
“這可是赤裸裸的背叛，”英格蘭人冷淡地指出，“你可是德意志的基石。”  
“但普魯士的精神和驕傲對那奧地利瘋子太深奧了，他理解得不全面，”基爾伯特說，他按著衣服下的鐵十字頸飾，“他在給弗列茨的臉上抹黑！”  
“……死去的人還沒你家的小王子重要？”羅斯瑪麗冷嘲道，“你為了他把普魯士的王冠送進了墳墓。”  
“還有韋爾夫家的那些，”基爾伯特補充道，“只有弗列茨留下的普魯士精神沒給本大爺送入布蘭登堡的家族墳墓，本大爺必須守護。”  
“你沒我想像的那麼愛德意志。”  
“不，”基爾伯特否定，“路德維希——德/意/志/第/三/帝/國——可能受到的責備和懲罰，本大爺全給他扛了，柯克蘭。”  
羅斯瑪麗放下筆，她看著基爾伯特堅定的臉，那是殉道者的面貌。“你確定？”她問，基爾伯特頷首，“喔，貝什米特，你是我見過最愚昧的男人。”  
“本大爺很榮幸？”他像平日一樣大笑，“你是本大爺見過最粗暴的女人。”  
“平底鍋？”  
“沒你的存在可怕，柯克蘭小姐，”基爾伯特戴著黑皮手套的手挑起她的碎髮，原來過腰的長髮被羅斯瑪麗一刀割斷，參差不齊的髮尾像是刺腳的野草，“你是特別的，本大爺從沒改變。”  
“胡說八道，”她看著基爾伯特靠近，銀髮的男人按著她的後腦，“你這混蛋，貝什米特，你這自私的傢伙！”  
“本大爺一直也是，”他垂著眼睛呢喃，“讓本大爺再自私一次吧。”

她擅長說謊和背叛，而普/魯/士也是。

英/格/蘭從不希望廢除普/魯/士，這與邱吉爾的堅持相反——普魯士人的理智接近冷酷——二戰後傷痕累累的英/格/蘭當著路德維希和別的盟軍的面把關著普魯士人的囚房鎖匙交給蘇/聯時想。她在會議裡高唱著廢除普/魯/士的戰歌，這徹底違背她個人的立場，但她不介意。  
她用安妮女王似的溫婉嗓音編成溫柔的蜘蛛網，悄悄地環繞立場不同的盟軍及他們的上司，不列顛的戰爭女王嬌憨的微笑給予疲憊不堪的男人安慰，他們怎也想不到那是人魚誘惑的淺笑，水手被她們拖下深海，化成枯骨永遠回不了故鄉。  
羅斯瑪麗微笑著週旋在年輕的美/利/堅和冷酷的蘇/維/埃間，不讓不列顛的利益受到損害。不列顛的戰爭女王在冷戰時代小心地收起她的刀劍，乖順地扮演美/國的情人，只有柯克蘭家和葡/萄/牙看到她眼底的不羈和叛逆——她被迫放棄大英帝冠上的眾多明珠，柯克蘭所愛惜的孩子們像水滴般從他們的指間滑落，他們感到他們的驕傲被狠狠地毀壞了。  
她只愛大不列顛。柯克蘭憎恨美/國，大不列顛的人們不喜歡美國，所以她不愛也不喜歡他。

她的致約翰信跟阿爾弗烈德出櫃的照片一起敲在年輕的美國小夥子面上，美/國起先以為她在鬧別扭，弗朗西斯和老牌的歐洲國憐憫地看著阿爾弗烈德。羅斯瑪麗的微笑和她句句帶刺的嘲諷讓阿爾弗烈德懼怕，她像昔日端坐在王座上俯視著世界的那個女皇，藐小的他只能跪在她的王座旁，絕望地任她扯開他們的距離。  
羅斯瑪麗終於能夠做回不列顛的戰爭女王，獨立而不依賴他人。她前來問罪的上司被她的冷嚴嚇得說不出話，淬過烽火和鮮血的冷銳眼神是英/格/蘭/王/國的歷史痕跡，猶如洶湧險惡的北海，陰冷而充滿危機的森林裡狼群和黑熊爭奪他們的地盤，盜賊潛伏在黑暗裡，當中不乏綠衣仁俠。  
“給我聽好，瑪格麗特，”羅斯瑪麗命令道，鐵娘子抖擻著被人工色彩染紅的唇，她恐懼著她的國家，她那一直安靜順服的國家；羅斯瑪麗不屑地嘖了聲，“不列顛已經受夠了。”  
北英格蘭在憤怒地叫囂，羅斯瑪麗的身體和家庭也在分裂。西敏寺裡的斯圖亞特最後的女王擔憂著她美好的聯合王國，安妮女王在瑪麗二世的懷裡抽泣，她不希望英格蘭和蘇格蘭分裂；都鐸王朝的冬日國王低哦著威爾斯的民謠，不列顛的紅龍不安分地扭動牠龐大的身體，牠的吐息灼熱而憤怒；榮光的伊莉沙白不安地轉動她的婚戒，她在她的白棺旁來回走動，北愛爾蘭的動盪逼使那名標緻的女人坐在輪椅上忍受炸彈及內部糾纏帶來的痛苦。  
死去的他們只能無力地看著聯合王國付出現代化的代價，柯克蘭家隨時步上大英帝國的後塵，任柯克蘭們怎樣抗拒，他們的家庭將會崩潰。  
羅斯瑪麗憎惡地瞪著瑪格麗特，她從沒那麼厭惡她的上司，她渴望絞殺瑪格麗特。她有部份的人民深愛著她，但羅斯瑪麗永遠不會原諒瑪格麗特犯下的分離罪——她的兄姐們，給予她勇氣和力量去戰鬥的兄姐們——羅斯瑪麗用力地捏碎靠椅的紅木扶手，不列顛的戰爭女王猶如發狂的野獸，不顧一切地保護她的家庭的完整。  
“我再說一次，”她冷酷地說，“不列顛已經受夠了。”  
她曾經說過普/魯/士/王/國已死，事實英/格/蘭/王/國也是——她死在聯合法令生效的那天，英格蘭是不列顛的中心，蘇格蘭的勇猛和智慧打造了現代世界的模板，北愛爾蘭的貝爾法斯特女王大學人才濟濟，威爾斯的悠閒和靜謐猶如中土的精靈王國——羅斯瑪麗垂下眼睛，她的頭痛得要命。

會議結束後羅斯瑪麗沒有回到不列顛，她的兄姐們也離開他們的土地，這是聯合王國史上的第一次。女王悄悄溜進西敏寺的禮拜堂祈禱，上帝沒有回應她，聯合王國的化身們依舊杳無音訊，西敏寺裡的亡靈們無聲地滑過她的背後，他們輕輕拍打女王顫抖的肩膀。

“你保護了你的小王子，貝什米特，但你也不再屬於他。”  
“只是現在，”基爾伯特接過她遞來的煙，“給本大爺借個火……那頭西伯利亞熊才不是本大爺的主人。“  
“他將會是，”羅斯瑪麗平淡地指出，她靠著囚房的木門，“貝什米特，你能夠回來嗎？”  
“廢話，”基爾伯特低笑，“你把本大爺看成什麼了。”  
“死蠢，”羅斯瑪麗坦白地說，“理智又愚昧的傻男人。”  
“那你就是混蛋，”基爾伯特反駁道，“本大爺的共犯。”他突然壓低聲音，“本大爺可是用生命來相信你，羅斯瑪麗‧柯克蘭，你是特別的。”  
“……你也是，”羅斯瑪麗哽似的說，“你也是特別的，別讓我失望。”  
“威靈頓，”他抬起手輕輕敲打囚房的門，“本大爺沒有背棄承諾。”  
“喔，親愛的亞特，”她回以相同的節拍，“給我夜晚，或是布呂歇爾(give me night or give me blucher)——你會給我什麼，貝什米特？”

“你終於回來了，”羅斯瑪麗看著直布羅陀的新聞報導呢喃，“你到底會給我什麼，尊貴的先生？”

1990年，耶誕節前夕。那天早上直/布/羅/陀起得很早，她簡單地梳洗後便進了廚房給她和她的媽咪準備早餐，還有燒開一壺水，小姑娘在前天的大特買裡撿了一盒聖誕茶回來，她就要嘗試它的味道。麗貝卡哼著歌，她在太陽蛋上灑了些鹽，烘好的吐司堆在盤子上，麗貝卡自家出品的橘子果醬和牛油分別放在盤子的兩旁。  
她的媽咪已經在直布羅陀住了年多，麗貝卡沒有細想羅斯瑪麗遠離家鄉的原因，她只感到歡喜，或許是羅斯瑪麗淡淡的哀憂讓她卻步，或許麗貝卡只是寂寞而需要陪伴。  
“早上好，麗貝卡，”羅斯瑪麗笑道，她親吻麗貝卡的臉頰，“今天的早餐真豐厚。”  
“因為媽咪喜歡，”麗貝卡甜美地笑道，羅斯瑪麗愛憐地拍打她的臉頰，“明天我會更努力的！”  
“明天就是耶誕呢，”羅斯瑪麗說，她把盤子放在桌墊上，“我非常想念你的歐文舅舅釀的蛋酒。”  
“我比較想念碧舅母的甜酒蛋糕，”麗貝卡揮動鑊鏟，“還有海爾舅舅的聖歌。”  
“我也是，親愛的，”羅斯瑪麗低喃，“我開始覺得托瑪斯的風笛不算壞。”  
麗貝卡垂下頭，羅斯瑪麗把餐具擺好，她香檳金的長髮披在背後，晨光照拂在她海浪似的金髮，光暈一圈圈的擴散，羅斯瑪麗珍珠似的肌膚和她嬌美的臉龐被困在光中，古典的白色繡花長裙覆蓋她纖細的美好身軀，猶如披著晨曦散步的維納斯。  
麗貝卡用力地揉著眼睛，她以為她出現幻覺了，她怪罪於西/班/牙，那個無恥又可恨的窮鬼。羅斯瑪麗才不是那嬌弱的愛神，她是北歐神話裡的女武神，她是麗貝卡的目標。

早餐後她們全心投入打掃和裝飾的工作，羅斯瑪麗換下她的睡裙，她從麗貝卡的閣樓搬下那棵封塵的聖誕樹。麗貝卡看著羅斯瑪麗灰灰的手，歉意地微笑著，羅斯瑪麗無奈地搖著頭，她挽起袖子展開跟聖誕樹的爭鬥。  
麗貝卡摸摸鼻子，決定把整個休息室也留給羅斯瑪麗，她則鑽進廚房處理聖誕大餐的材料。綠眸少女才把薑餅人送進焗爐，她的門鐘就響起，麗貝卡跑去應門，她住圍裙上揉著手。  
“喔，我們親愛的小姐，”門外的郵差用手袖抹著汗說，“請把我們的好女王請出來，好嗎？這兒有她的三個郵包和一隻……鷹？上帝，我真不清楚東德的傢伙……啊，不，現在是德國人了，他們的腦袋到底裝了什麼！”  
“我也不清楚，”麗貝卡呆呆地說，她打量著門廊台階上的質量不輕的棕色長方型物體，“三個郵包耶。”  
“還有一隻鷹，”郵差友善地提醒，“牠是怎樣通過海關檢疫的？”  
“天知道？”麗貝卡抓抓她的黑髮，“等等，你說鷹？是黑鷹嗎？”  
“是的。”  
“喔，上帝，”麗貝卡敬畏地呢喃，她轉身朝休息室裡的英格蘭人大喊，“媽咪，媽咪，貝什米特先生給你寄了許多東西！”  
“貝什米特？”羅斯瑪麗疑惑地蹙著眉，她在郵差遞來的收據上簽名，“貝絲保佑，這全是他寄來的？”  
“不是小的那個，”麗貝卡蹦跳著走近標本似的黑鷹，那隻雄偉的猛禽類動作緩慢地瞇開牠血紅的眸子，牠輕輕拍打翅膀，落在麗貝卡穿著厚毛衣的前臂上，“上帝，牠是活的！”  
羅斯瑪麗臉色蒼白地倒退一步。“喔，貝絲，”她抓著門檻，“貝什米特，你到底在想什麼？”  
黑鷹緊盯著羅斯瑪麗，牠小心地輕啄麗貝卡的臉頰，飛至最近的包裹。鷹隼拍打牠的羽翼，牠銳利的爪子抓著包裹外的麻線，把包裹抬起送到羅斯瑪麗的腳前；牠不知疲倦似的重覆著，直到羅斯瑪麗的腳邊推起了三個包裹。  
黑鷹站在包裹上，羅斯瑪麗看著那雙鋒利的紅眼睛，她幾乎要暈倒。麗貝卡關上門，她呆呆地站著，羅斯瑪麗讓她幫忙把郵包帶到她的房間，英格蘭人去清洗她的手。

羅斯瑪麗堅持獨自一人打開郵包，麗貝卡不安地絞著手，金髮的女人拂開麗貝卡的額髮，給予她的養女慈愛而安撫的吻，然後鎖上房門。英格蘭人的手抖得像是癮君子，她咬緊牙關剪斷打結的麻線，翻開包裝的牛皮紙，一封封發黃的信件整齊地疊著，羅斯瑪麗抓起一封，她飛快地瀏覽基爾伯特‧貝什米特特徵性的字跡，她的眼裡充滿淚水，但她沒有哭泣。  
她打開第二和三個郵包，裡面都是信件，紙張越來越新，但是信與信間的時間拉長許多，羅斯瑪麗有時在紙上看到乾掉的血印，她不敢想像基爾伯特寫下那些信件時的身體狀況。信件的時間穿透整個東西對立時期，羅斯瑪麗低垂著頭，她看完基爾伯特最後的信件。  
“……你不會相信安內洛蕾那傢伙竟然扇了薩/克/森好幾巴掌，她越來越像你了。統一後的德國還需要本大爺，那群不安分的德意志州邦只有本大爺能夠壓著，本大爺現在是不能跟你打下整個世界了，阿西那傢伙雖然很優秀，但本大爺不得不看著他，他太年輕了。  
你曾經問本大爺能給你什麼，這就是本大爺能給的全部了。”

“Für Sie.

你真誠的貝什米特”

每封的信也是相同的結尾，基爾伯特已經回答羅斯瑪麗。  
他給予她比生命更重要的信任和驕傲。  
羅斯瑪麗忍不住放聲大哭，她把基爾伯特的信抱在胸口，她的漠然被基爾伯特用結冰的筆尖敲開了斷口，忍耐了近五十年的絕望、痛苦和屈辱終於傾斜而出。黑鷹靜靜地注視著英格蘭人，牠站得筆直，猶如昔日名震歐洲的普魯士軍人，是屬於過去的榮光。

 

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


End file.
